Susan Finds Out
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: Brarl. Bree and Karl go off to Michigan for the weekend on a trip. But was leaving Evan with Susan the best idea, to keep there secret.


Susan's Finds Out

One Shot

Bree looked over at the husband she longed to lose. It was not that she did not love Orson... she did. But he had changed... and so had she. He had lied to her so many times over these years... and he knew the one thing she would not take is a lie. But the last one... when he lied about breaking into that house... she could not take it anymore. He was intentionally hurting her... tho he didn't know she knew he was lying about how he hurt his head.

She had been lied to many times in her life. By her husband saying he would always be faithful. By her son saying they were in an okay state then sleeping with her boyfriend. By her daughter who said she could keep Benji. And by George, and Peter.... Fibs where not a thing she liked... but a custom she learn to do herself.

She smiled at Orson, and picked up her lunge. "I will be back in 2 days. Do you think you could handle that?"

He clapped his hands together. "Yep... Do you think your going to be able to handle New York?"

"Yea." Although she was not going to New York. She was going to a Mackinac Island in Michigan for the weekend. She kissed him on his cheek and made her way out the door.

After she set her bags down in her trunk. When she shut it Susan was standing on the left of her car.

"Hello." Bree said, putting on her famous tense smile.

"Hi." Susan hands were firmly on her hip. Bree Walked over to the drivers seat door. "I am not going to be able to come to poker night tomorrow."

Bree sighed and shut her eyes. "I was suppose to be hosting it this week, huh?"

"Uh, yea... since when do you forget when your hosting something?"

"I have just had a lot on my mind is all. But I am going away this weekend. I was just about to leave. Could you tell Gabby and Lynette I am not going to be here?"

"Uh, sure. You're going without Orson?"

"Yea... he is watching the company while I am gone for two days."

"Katherine can't?"

Bree could feel her lie bubbling to the surface. "I asked Orson to... and why couldn't you come tomorrow?"

"Karl is taking one of his sluts out of town." Bree tried not to change her expression. Her friend didn't know she just called her a slut. Even though at this point, that is how she felt. "So while he is with his whore. Who I think is married, that is why they are going all the way up to Michigan. He asked me to watch Evan. Can you believe the nerve of some people!"

"I really have to go.. I am going to miss my plane. I will see you Monday." Without another word Bree got into her car, leaving a very confused Susan behind her. Being called a 'slut' and a 'whore' where things no women liked to be called. Especially not Bree Hodge. But no one understood the situation. No one but the man she was running away with for the weekend.

_~_~_~_~_

Susan had decided to host the game this week so she could gossip on the disappear act Bree had pulled yesterday. Katherine had shut down early to come join them.

"What do you think is going on?" Susan asked, her voice over concerned.

Katherine looked at her hand. "She went to New York City for something on her book."

Shaking her head, Susan added. "No there is something else going on..."

"The other day, Orson brought up affairs to me..." Gabby said, bitting her lip after.

Lynette set down her cards in disbelief. "Does he think she is cheating on him?" Gabby nodded. "Bree? Our Bree?" She nodded again. Lynette chuckled. "Yea right! Saying Bree is cheating, is like saying she doesn't clean... it is not possible!"

_~_~_~_~_

"I will not go biking with you down that mountain!" Bree exclaimed as she made her way to the bathroom to do her make-up.

"Why?"

"I am not the kind of person to go bike riding..."

"Oh really?" He walked to the door and watched her apply her make up. "Then what would you like to do?"

She set down the eyeliner she was applying onto her eyelid. "I don't care. The museum..."

"We went to one Detroit yesterday before we drove up here."

"So... different place, different art."

"Okay, but then we go hiking."

"Alright. But a short distance." Karl smiled with victory.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Susan watch as M.J. Ran from Evan with a dead animal in his hands.

"Evan! Put that poor dead squirrel down!" He dropped it, and stopped in his tracks. She walked up to him. "Do you need a time out!?!"

"No."

"Don't hit people then... especially with dead animals. Come on." He fallowed her into the house. She made him sit down on her stairs.

"Why is that woman, in that picture?" Evan asked, pointing to the picture she had taken at the hospital when we all went to see Lynette, when she was getting her cemo. She grabbed the picture and held it out to Evan,

"Who?" She asked. He pointed to the redhead whose hair was in a side ponytail. "Bree." He nodded. "How do you know Bree?"

"She is one of Daddy's clients. But she spends a lot of time with him, more then his other clients... She comes over in the middle of the night sometimes... She sounds like she is in pain a lot... Her and Daddy went away this weekend... but he told me not to say anything..." Susan blood felt like it had stopped running and had been completely drain from her body. "He looks at her funny..."

Susan reached for her phone dialing Bree's number in. It went straight to voice mail. When she tried Karl's it did the same thing.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Bree was wiped out from the 10 mile hike she and Karl had taken. She laid down on the shared bed. They only had one more full day together... Which would be spent going to art galleries and parks, then to eat at a restaurant of her choice, then making love until they both fell asleep. The plane left at 8 am Monday morning and they would arrive at 10 am. Neither one want this to end.

Karl wrapped Bree into his arms. "It wasn't so bad, was it?" She chuckled, as he rubbed circle on her forehead. He placed one kiss on it before resting with her in his arms, waiting for her to answer.

"No. But it wiped me out." She could feel him smile. She did too. Within minutes they fell asleep entwined in each other.

_~_~_~_~_~_

When Bree woke up, Karl was cooking food on the electric burner.

"Hey." She said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"About 10... I thought you should sleep in, you had a long day yesterday." She smiled slightly and propped her head on her hand to look at him better. "I am making something to eat. You should probably take a shower, since you fell asleep before you could." She sighed and slid off the bed.

"Okay, but only if you turn off that burner and join me." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

_~_~_~_~_~_

"Susan who is cheating!?!" Gabby exclaimed wanting the full dish.

"I can't say. Just do I tell her husband?" She said setting her her hand on her counter. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell any of her friends without having Bree, what she hoped for, astonishing explanation.

"Does the wife even know you know?"

"No. I am going to talk to her once she gets back from wherever she is at?"

"Please just tell me who it is!"

"I can't! I don't even know everything yet... I want to know the whole story first."

"Why? That cheating slut should burn in hell."

"You cheated on Carlos?"

"Yea, like 7 years ago... I would never to that to him now."

"But you had a reason... I am sure she does..."

"Is it Bethany Johnson? She is always checking out all the guys on our street."

"No, it is not her."

_~_~_~_~_~

They boarded the plane just in time. Both had missed the alarm this morning, and had to leave the hotel room a mess. Something Bree never did. But the flight was a direct flight and she did not want to miss it.

They landed around 10:10. The plane came to a stop, when it woke up them up.

"Orson is picking me up, so leave after I do, please."

"Alright," They unbuckled their seatbelts.

Orson was waiting for Bree by the gate as she exited. She was greeted with a hug and a soft kiss. A taste she had forgotten all about this weekend.

"Did you have fun?" He asked sweetly, wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked side by side out the door. Bree looked back, glancing around to find Karl in the mix of people.

When her eyes meet his for that split second they gleamed. She smiled and looked back to Orson.

"It was amazing." She said, he smiled.

"Glad to see you had fun, maybe I should come up next time."

_~_~_~_~_~_

Susan waited for Bree's homecoming. As soon as the car pulled up in their drive way Susan had already heading her way.

"Bree. I need to talk to you!" Bree turned around, her perfect hair flying in the direction of Susan.

"I just got home, Susan, can't this wait. I am exhausted."

"No, it can't. It's about the slut that Karl was with... Evan pointed her out to me..." Bree's face dropped. She had only seen Evan once while she was at Karl's.

"Uh, okay." Orson stood there in nothing but confusion. Bree turned back to him. "I will be back shortly. This shouldn't take long... I am sure who ever it is has a perfectly good explanation for it."

"Lets go." Susan grabbed Bree arm dragging her to her house. As soon as the door shut Susan began her rampage. "What the hell were you thinking Bree!?! Your married, for one. For two, he is my ex-husband who left me for his secretary!" Bree sat down on Susan's couch.

"Yes, he was... but he has changed."

"Obviously so have you! The Bree I know would never even think of cheating on her husband!"

"You don't understand, Susan."

"Then please explain to me, because I would _love_ to know!"

"It was Karl, or alcohol. I chose the one I wasn't addicted to..."

Susan sat down next to Bree, placing her hand on Bree's knee. "Tell me what is going on please... I am trying to understand."

Bree sighed. "You remember when your candy bowl went missing?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Well, Orson was the one who took it-"

"What? Why?"

"He said it was to hurt me... He was stealing thing from my friends, to hurt me. We tried to work it out... But he lied to me again... Edie died trying not to hit him, because he was out stealing from someone's home..."

"Oh my god..."

"Yea," Bree was trying to keep the smile on her face, but it didn't stop the pool of tears forming in her eyes. "I have been lied to, to many times in my life. This lie was the last straw... When you brought up Karl, I knew he was the divorce lawyer I wanted-"

"Why would you want Karl?"

"I wanted to keep my company... all of my company. So, we hide money and broke into my house to hide some of my things."

"Wow."

"Orson, found them... then made an insurance claim. He has been blackmailing me the past two months, so I will stay married to him... if I don't he will have me sent to jail..."

"Wow." Susan repeated.

"Karl was there for me... and he was there for me a years ago when Andrew tried to blackmail me-"

"Wait. Andrew blackmailed you?"

"I would rather not get into that story if you don't mind..."

"Alright. Go on."

"Well, Karl started hitting on me, so I fired him. But when he kissed me, it was a side of me I had never seen... and I liked it. Around him I don't have to be this perfect thing... I never have, because I never cared what he thought of me... But being with him lets me now that even if Orson and I aren't getting divorced I have the will power to move on."

"Are you sure you're not doing this to hurt Orson?"

Bree sat in thought for a moment. "Maybe I am. But you have to admit he deserves it. But really, I don't think I do want to hurt him. I just need to be free of him..."

"Bree?"

Bree wiped her check off slightly, and looked up at Susan. "Yes?"

"I am sorry... but you really should tell Orson."

"So he can send me to prison sooner! No thank you."


End file.
